kocfandomcom-20200213-history
Barbarian Camps: Novice (Lab 0-6)
Barbarian Camps are scattered around the Map along with wildernesses and other players' cities , these camps contain invaders and can be scouted or attacked. When viewing the Map, if you select a barbarian camp, the message displayed is as follows: "Invasions of barbarians have become a threat to this province. Conquer this city and you may receive a trophy!" However, there haven't been any instances of barbarians attacking or pillaging player cities at this time, but with enough attacks you will recieve a chest on your facebook profile as your trophy! Barbarian Camps restock their troops, and resources every few minutes (<90 sec) but will be fully restocked in 1 hour in the case of normal attacks (instantly after each raid). The 1 hour count will restart after every attack, even if it is not by you. Barbarian raids will continue for 24 hours, before you must restart the timer for another day of Raiding. Simple Start First thing you should know about this page is it is for Non-experenced players whose Lab upgrades are under seven. The purpose is to have a place for people to start; Less unessasary information. Rules For the Page #Only Zero Loss Scenarios #All Lab Upgrades will be even; And equal to the Level of Barb camp you wish to raid. #Knights Combat Skill Points will use a Mathamatical Formula Barb*5 +50 = Combat Minimum. #If you test and it does not work please use "Strike through" and list your loss's after(Within same Box). #*Please Dubble Check Knight & Lab Upgrades first. #Color: If anything is in color it means that at least one person has tested other than the original poster #*{Red} - Reserved for Death! But, Only Zero Loss Scenarios allowed so NO RED! #*{Green} - Reserved for Speed! i.e. SC/C/HC (over 750 base speed) #*{Blue} - Reserved For Transportation Limitations! #*{Yellow} - Reserved For Food Raided Less Than Food Need! (Raid Army Only) #**** Use astriks to explain that Zero Loss's could use Less troops but not tested #List Active Guardian Using o10 for Lv.10 Ore, or w10 for Lv.10 Wood. Guardians Give less help than most people think! For Novice it should be left out. #Each Raid slot, the Number of raids per hour Changes, but most experence just under 9 Raids per Hour or 212 per day. Table of Levels There are ten levels of Barbarian Camps and the higher the level the more heavily fortified the camp. Higher levels of Barbarian Camp require a larger army to defeat, however the loot that you will be able to plunder is also much greater. As you advance in the game, raiding barbarian camps will become a valuable mean of procuring food for your growing army. It can be difficult to maintain supply needs through farming alone. Old Best? From Main Page Note: Next New City Someone Makes could you please get these numbers down just a little? Just stop Upgrading your reserch, and take time for new troops, to test with, and only use your 55 knight, till you have a chance to move on to Lv.2... and so on. Turn the color purple using "span style="color:purple" TEXT /span add Grater-than/Less-than before both and put text in middle, when completed Troop Requirements Charted by Level This chart should be populated with entries that automatically assume that the troops will return ALL resources from the barbarian camp. Please Do Not edit this Table it will be removed when 5 attack posibilities added to each of 6 tables below, remember equal Tech upgrades! And, 50+Level*5 for Knight Combat Skill Points. Troop Requirements Level 1 Troop Requirements Level 2 Troop Requirements Level 3 Troop Requirements Level 4 Troop Requirements Level 5 Troop Requirements Level 6 No attack from main page should be missing unless over Minimum Tech or Combat, feel free to add to each Table.